


The Love We Have Been Given & The Love We Have To Give

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Kougino - Freeform, M/M, non-sybil AU, slight Kagari/Akane, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi and Shion get married, Shion meddles in Kougami's life, so he has to deal with pent-up feelings he has for his long-time best friend and work partner. He also has to deal with Tsunemori growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love We Have Been Given & The Love We Have To Give

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of silly. My first Kougino fic. It's a wedding AU where they're all members of the Tokyo police force. Ginoza might be kind of OOC, but I wanted to write him having more confidence than Kougami, because I think the one person who could really fluster Kougami would be Ginoza. Also, endings are hard to write.

"Tsunemori. Do I seriously have to wear this?" 

Kougami Shinya surveyed his outfit in the mirror. It was a tailored suit, with all the works. Tailcoat, cuff links, and a shiny green vest underneath the black tailcoat. 

The short, brown-haired woman stomped her foot impatiently. Tsunemori was visiting Kougami's hotel room, after a frantic text about his wedding attire. 

"Of course you do. We've been over this. You're lucky they didn't make you wear a purple tuxedo or something ridiculous like that. But your hair is all messed up."

Tsunemori took the opportunity to run her hand under the faucet water and step up on her tip-toes to straighten out Kougami's seemingly permanent bed head.

She stepped back and nodded approvingly. "Much better. You're ready. You look great."

Kougami sighed. "Well, when can I take it off?"

"At least wait until the reception, please," Tsunemori said with overt annoyance. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," and she flounced out of Kougami's room without a second look behind her. 

_What's her problem?_ Kougami thought. She had been acting strange all week. Their normal banter had been much more limited as of late. In Tsunemori, Kougami had found the little sister he had always wished for. They got along famously, although they tended to bicker a bit in the field. It drove their fellow detectives crazy, especially senior detective Ginoza, Kougami's best friend since high school. 

He was annoyed that Tsunemori was so obviously de-prioritizing him. On any other day, she would have at least stayed to make fun of him. He chalked it up to the wedding preparations, which Tsunemori had a large part in. She was mistress of ceremonies, which was shorthand for "Yayoi and Shion hate their wedding coordinator so I have to do everything," as she had bluntly put it a few weeks ago. 

After a little bit of fidgeting with his tie, he resigned himself to his fate. He ran a hand through the hair that Tsunemori had straightened it and snickered to himself in the mirror. It served her right.

Despite the suit, it was going to be a fun day. Their long-time coworkers Kunizuka Yayoi and Karanamori Shion had finally pulled the trigger. They'd been fuck buddies for as long as Kougami had known them, but over the last few years, it was obvious that they had fallen in love with each other. Ever-flirtatious Karanamori and stone-faced Kunizuka. It was hysterical and beautiful, and Kougami was unendingly happy for them. 

What surprised Kougami the most was the request that he take part in the ceremony. It was going to be a relatively simple one. All he was doing was a reading: a writing from the rest of the team about the good they saw in their relationship. Honestly, it was too cheesy. He knew Tsunemori was the culprit behind it. It was too sentimental for Kunizuka and not inappropriate enough for Karanamori's tastes. But in their heart of hearts, they were both big softies. Tsunemori had probably begged them. 

Kougami took his place in the front row. He held the paper in his hands, and felt his palms sweating. It hadn't occurred to him that he might be nervous, but he did feel like the team was giving him a responsibility he wasn't worthy of. 

It was strange: a police detective, who walks out into dangerous situations almost daily, afraid to read a cheesy letter to two of his friends. 

"Kougami, what's the matter?" A voice woke Kougami from his thoughts. 

He looked up, and above him stood detective Ginoza, his long-time partner. 

Kougami’s heart sped up a bit at the sight of Ginoza in his suit. He couldn’t help but notice how well it fit him. He squashed the thought as quickly as he could, and shook his head at the other detective. 

"It's nothing, Gino, I'm just not used to these kinds of things."

The green-eyed inspector nodded, and took the seat next to Kougami's. Ginoza was doing a reading too, something more generic, about love and commitment and family. 

Music began to play, and everyone rose from their seats and turned to look down the aisle. 

Karanamori and Kunizuka didn't have much support from their families - conservative religious people who disapproved of their lifestyle. In lieu of a father walking them down the aisle, they were walking each other. Karanamori had on a slim strapless dress, dazzlingly white, with beads and sparkles galore. Kougami thought he might go blind from the sight of it. 

Kunizuka held her lover's arm as they walked up the aisle, and Kougami thought no woman had ever looked happier. She wore a form-fitting suit and jacket, with a red tie replacing her usual black one that she wore in the field. 

The ceremony was short. The two women stood with their hands joined, as Kougami and Ginoza in turn read their pieces. A young local minister had them repeat vows, old and traditional ones, which seemed oddly fitting despite the untraditional personalities of the two women. 

The minister pronounced them wife and wife, and they kissed before running out the back of the venue into the large reception hall. More music played, and the guests filtered from their seats slowly.

Relief flooded through Kougami as they proceeded from the ceremony into the reception hall. There were tables bathed in colorful cloths, with more champagne bottles than Kougami thought should be legal for one party. It was a large wedding, fitting for Karanamori, with practically the whole police force out to party. Kougami absentmindedly wondered who exactly was patrolling the streets, since every police officer and detective he knew was at the wedding. 

As he walked about the venue, he looked to see if seating was open or assigned. Suspiciously, Kougami noticed that he could only find two sets of name tags, with no real reason for the pairings.

The first pair was Kagari and Tsunemori. They had found their places and subsequently been joined by some acquaintances from forensics. Kougami stood a few feet back, watching them, and slowly felt a cold horror come over him. Tsunemori was laughing a little too hard at Kagari's jokes. Kagari was poking her side and leaning way too close to her.

Kougami was unable to move, rooted to the floor by sheer helplessness. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound came from his mouth no matter how hard he tried. 

This is what Akane has been all distracted by? What is that stupid girl thinking, dating a junior inspector like that? Without telling anyone? Is she an idiot? He's clearly too immature for her, he's only interested in one thing...

After a few minutes of seething, Kougami realized that there was no way he was going to be able to move from his spot unless he found something else to fix his attention on. Since Tsunemori's table was full, he looked around for another seat.

The only other place settings with names attached to them were Kougami's own and Ginoza's. They were seated at a table adjacent to the hysterical Tsunemori and the grinning redhead. He was glad, at least, that he didn't have to let them out of his sight. 

He was going to have a talk with one of them. 

Kougami began to fantasize about intimidating Kagari with an imposing big brother speech, and it comforted him a little bit. A tailcoat just like his caught his eye and broke his vaguely violent ideas. It was Ginoza, and he looked lost. 

He thought briefly about how much better the whole wedding attire getup looked on Ginoza. The vest really complimented his eyes. Formality fit him well. He was always the best dressed of the unit. He caught the thought just as it was about to leave his head and chastised himself. 

Without giving himself time to dwell on it, he called out. "Oi! Gino!" 

Ginoza turned to hear him, and Kougami couldn't help the affection he felt welling up inside him at his coworker's puzzled face. 

"This place has got your name on it!" Kougami said a little too enthusiastically. Gino looked at him sharply and Kougami quickly held up the name tag. "Seriously, your name is right here!" he stuttered. 

This seemed to appease Ginoza, and he sauntered over to the table. "I'll sit here, then?"

"Please," said Kougami very emphatically. All of a sudden he heard a cackle of laughter break out from the table where the two lovers-turned-wives sat. It was Shion's laughter. Yayoi's was smaller, equally joyful, but less frequent and less dramatic. 

_No_ , Kougami thought as he felt his ears turn red. _There's no way she knows. No way._

He had kept his feelings for his best friend buried deep inside him for longer than he cared to admit. The tightness in his chest when Gino brushed his fingers as he handed over a case file, the way his eyes seemed to wander to Gino's desk (with longing whether or not he was present), those were things Kougami never spoke of. He hardly acknowledged them to himself. 

Yet here he was, suddenly, painfully aware that even on the most special of her days, Karanamori was taking the time to be a meddling matchmaker. 

_Making other people miserable must be a hobby of hers,_ he thought bitterly. He refused to acknowledge the laughter, and started talking loudly, hoping that Gino would miss the ruckus the analyst was causing in her observation of Kougami's discomfort. 

To make matters worse, inspector Masaoka picked that very moment to wander into the reception hall. He had already made use of the open bar, and carried a double whiskey in his hand. Of course, there was no name tag for Masaoka, so he observed the room for a little while before finding the two younger detectives and making his way towards their table. 

"Hello, you two," the older man said, and the way Masaoka said the word 'two' made Kougami's blood run cold. 

_Not him too, oh god please, not Masaoka._

Masaoka was Ginoza's father. Ginoza's mother had died when he was just a baby, and in her honor, Masaoka had decided to give the boy his mother's name. Masaoka had once told Kougami that he blamed himself for his wife's death, and it seemed like the best thing he could do. It was, of course, untrue that the old detective was to blame. She had fallen victim to a drunk driver in a car accident while Masaoka was on duty at work. It was a terrible tragedy, but Ginoza and his father were very close, having lived with each other to lean on for so long.

When they sat next to each other in same-colored suits, the resemblance which often remained dormant showed through. 

But the old detective seemed lost in absorbing all the scene around him. He looked as he was, a veteran with a fatherly streak in him, proud of all of his respective young ones for putting such a nice occasion together. He said simply, "Looks like a hell of a party," and laughed gruffly.

In an attempt to distance himself from any and all feelings of affection for Masaoka's son, Kougami directed his attention back to his proclaimed little sister and the junior detective she was sitting just a little too close to. He cleared his throat and said, "So, Gino, old man, did you guys notice them?" He pointed venomously. 

Ginoza looked at Kougami and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're surprised?"

Masaoka laughed again, more loudly this time.

Kougami's jaw dropped. "Uh...? Yes?"

Ginoza smiled smugly and chuckled. "And you call yourself a detective. What a joke." 

"What are you talking about, Gino? You think I wouldn't know if Tsunemori had a b-... b-..." he couldn't bring himself to even say the 'b' word.

"Well, apparently you missed the memo that Tsunemori does, in fact, have a _boy-friend_ ," Ginoza articulated both syllables emphatically and sneered. Kougami's eyes widened. Ginoza's look softened. 

"Kou, I know you're protective of her. That's probably why she didn't tell you."

As revolting as this conversation was, it had given Kougami a brief respite from the fluttering his heart did every time Ginoza looked at him. The shock was starting to wear off, though, and despite Kougami's hurt, not even his overprotective-brother instincts could break him from the trance Gino had over him, especially when he used Kougami's nickname.

"I-it's fine, Gino. You're right, I am a little heavy-handed with her sometimes, aren't I?"

Masaoka joined the conversation. "A little? Kou, last time she mentioned that a stranger was cute you almost pulled him into our cop car for interrogation." 

The memory pulled a smile up from the corner of Kougami's lips. "Ha... is that how it went? God, I need to chill out sometimes, I guess." 

As a thick silence fell between the three of them, a dinging sound rang out from the table of honor, and the two women stood up. Shion's red lipstick was stark against the pure white dress, and Yayoi stood by her side with an arm around her waist, her dark tuxedo contrasting the blonde analyst's dress perfectly. 

Shion spoke in her sultry voice. Kougami wouldn't have thought that her voice could carry across the room as it did, but it floated up, over, and around them all. 

"As you are all aware," she drawled slowly, "today is the most important day of our lives - well, mine at least," the analyst looked at Yayoi, who nodded in agreement and gave a rare but dazzling smile.

"So before we get to dinner, cake cutting, and dancing, all of which are wonderful activities, we would like to thank every single one of you here, especially those in division one of the Tokyo Police force, who have always our friends and who have become our family," an uncharacteristic quiver wiggled its way into Shion's voice. "We decided not to have other people toast us, but we would like to lift a toast to all those sitting here, who give and receive love is the best of ways."

Shion sniffled. "If everyone would please take a full champagne glass," she waited as the quiet rustle of glasses filled the room. Once everyone was satisfactorily armed with the bubbly liquid, the two wives held out their glasses. 

Surprisingly, it was Yayoi who raised her voice. 

"To the love we have been given and the love we have to give!"

Kougami heard a chorus of "here here's" all around him, and clinked glasses with Masaoka, Ginoza, and a few other coworkers who had made their way to the table, including Sugo Teppei from division three, and Saiga Jouji, Kougami's old professor.

Dinner was served buffet-style at the front of the reception hall. Shion and Yayoi had already made their way through the line and were digging into their food, stopping only momentarily to lean in and kiss each other. 

"It's delicious, everyone come eat," Shion trilled. 

Masaoka was the first to get up. "Well, you don't have to tell an old man twice." 

Sugo and Saiga both stood up and followed the senior detective, leaving Kougami and Ginoza alone at the table. Kougami felt a nervousness creeping into him that he was unfamiliar with. It wasn't like the reading earlier in the day, it was a jittery feeling that his heart was going faster than he wanted it to. 

He wanted to look at Ginoza; he didn't want to look at Ginoza. He was too confused - no, he wasn't confused. His feelings were perfectly clear to him. He was embarrassed. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid to sacrifice the closest relationship he had in his life. 

"Hey, Kou," Ginoza pulled him out of his thoughts. Kougami turned his head to look at his partner. 

"What is it, Gino?" Kougami asked, trying hard not to get lost in Ginoza's deep green eyes. 

"Don't worry about Tsunemori, okay?" Ginoza's usually thin lips were curled into a small smile. His eyes seemed worried. "That girl can take care of herself, and you know it." 

Kougami was happy to have the distraction of conversation again, but this too was a painful subject. 

"I just wish," Kougami said slowly. "That she trusted me enough to tell me. I mean, I can keep her secrets. She tells me everything - or I thought she did," he dropped his eyes from Ginoza's down to the table. "She should just trust me." 

Ginoza laughed softly. "You're one to talk."

Kougami's heart froze and he looked up suddenly. But Ginoza was already standing, the enigmatic statement was gone as quick as it had come. 

"Let's go get some food." Unexpectedly, Ginoza held out his hand to help Kougami up. Kougami accepted it tentatively. 

Ginoza let go of Kougami's hand as he was standing, and they joined the line to get their food. It wasn't long before they were sitting again, with Masaoka and the others. Kougami was relieved to have something to do with his hands. He had joined the double whiskey train with Masaoka and felt the alcohol settling in and relaxing him. It was just a normal celebration with people he loved - ahem, liked. 

The conversation at the table carried on easily, and Kougami participated in it, but found his mind in a completely different place. Every so often he would sneak a glance at Ginoza, admiring all the little gestures he had memorized long ago in their time together as friends and partners. 

Just once, he noticed that Saiga caught his eye after one of his side-long glances. Kougami quickly took a deep sip of his whiskey as Saiga wiggled his eyebrow and snorted covertly. 

After dinner, music began to play, and Yayoi pulled Shion up from their table and led her quickly to the dance floor. They danced alone for one song, but at the beginning of the next one, Shion excitedly for everyone to come join them. 

Kougami heard junior inspector Kagari’s voice say something cheesy about “having this dance,” and he turned to glare pointedly at Tsunemori. She finally caught Kougami’s eye for the first time since she dismissed him before the ceremony. Her eyes were soft and apologetic. She smiled at him and mouthed 'sorry' as Kagari took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

Kougami sighed in resignation. So it was true. Tsunemori was not only growing into her role as a detective, but she was grown up enough to have her own relationships, too.

He took a sideways glance at his partner, hoping to be furtive, only to find Ginoza's eyes already trained on him. He was smirking again. Kougami had never seen his partner so smug before. He felt the blush coming to his cheeks before he had time to stop it. 

“What’s with the look, Gino?” 

"Kougami Shinya is a senior detective, undercover operations specialist, and somehow the most clueless person in our entire police force. That combination of talents is unprecedented. They should give you a plaque." 

Kougami growled defensively, "I'm not trained to figure out people's emotions." 

"Ah yes," Ginoza shot back. "Feelings confuse you, don't they?" The smirk deepened, and he had a mischievous gleam to his green eyes.

Kougami tried to say something, but could only make incoherent noises as yet another revelation dawned on him. Was Ginoza, his coworker, his partner, his best friend, flirting with him? 

Ginoza scooted his chair closer to Kougami. He put his face nearer to Kougami’s with a confidence Kougami had no idea belonged to his partner. 

"But feelings don’t confuse me,” Ginoza said softly. “So just ask me to dance already." 

Failing to keep the words from coming out of his mouth, Kougami blurted, “How long have you known?”

Instead of answering, Ginoza took hold of Kougami’s jacket with both hands and pulled him slowly but confidently into a kiss. 

Kougami’s world stopped turning. He was sure he was dreaming. He leaned into the kiss hungrily, not accepting that it was real but taking in as much of it as he could. In the background he was sure he could hear Shion whistle loudly. 

When they broke apart, Kougami’s cheeks were hot. But as he looked up, noticed that Ginoza was a little flushed, too. 

“I’ve known for a while, Kou,” Ginoza said, the more characteristic shyness creeping back into his voice. “I had to figure my own feelings out, but today, watching Shion and Yayoi, I realized that I didn’t want to sit back and wait for you to say something. I just,” he blushed more deeply. “I had to do something.” 

Kougami’s eyes were wide, and, after he absorbed all that Ginoza had said, he threw his head back and laughed, loudly and joyfully. He felt a freedom that was new and exciting. 

“Well, then, Gino, I guess it’s my turn to have a little confidence.” 

Kougami took a deep breath, pushed his chair back away from Ginoza, stood up, and held his hand out. 

“Ginoza Nobuchika, would you please dance with me?” 

Ginoza took Kougami’s hand, and they moved to the dance floor with a strange mixture of uncertainty and sureness. From the corner of his eye, Kougami could see Masaoka nodding approvingly, and Shion clapped somewhere in the distance. He kept his eyes trained on the inspector he had been entranced with for who knows how long, and he savored every second that their hands were joined in a dance.

Kougami hoped that the night would never end.


End file.
